Viperine Gorgon
|birthday=N/A |age=17 |pet=In case you haven’t noticed, under this mane of freaky fabulous hair is a rather active nest of vipers. I really don’t have room in my unlife for anything else. |bffs=Elissabat & Honey Swamp |log= }} Viperine Gorgon is a a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a gorgon from Barcelgroana, Spain and a makeup artist employed at Hauntlywood. Specifically, she is the personal makeup artist of Elissabat, star of the Vampire Majesty series of movies. . Portrayers *In English, she is voiced by Yeni Alvarez. Character History Born and raised in Barcelgroana, Spain, Viperine moved to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica, presumebly to ascend in her show bizz career, starting off low as an trainee intern in one of the many Hauntlwood studios. Eventually, she was discovered by Elissabat and since then works with her as a make-up artist. Personality Viperine is a girly girl who is as full of energy as she is of passion for make-up, so much she made it her very own career. She's excitable to the point where it can get a little out of control. This because, despite her affectionate ways, she has the habit of biting people as a form of greeting. Also she is rather talkative, especially if she's lost in her makeup proceeders. Usually sweet and passive, Viperine is at disadvantage most of the time because of this, and therefore builds an intimidating persona she can bring out whenever it is most needed, and her sharp features, gorgon heritage and snakes within her hair definitely help her on this. Because of this, she is also assertive and will not accept nonsense. She is also a little clumsy, messy and disorganized, which usually makes her arrive late to appointments, which appals her, and when this happens, she simply cannot motor. She doesn't deal well with nervosity and it takes time for her to cool down. Though she usually works with the rich and famous, Viperine is humble, and just as glady goes to elder monsters' homes to do makeovers for the residents. As long as she can be active with makeup, she is satisfied. She'll usually let out a hiss when speaking, and a slight lisp, and her vocabulary is full of Spanish expressions, since she is original from Barcegroana. Appearance Viperine has pink and white hair among which seven snakes grow. She has yellow skin and pink eyes, with snake-like streched pupils, and scales althroughout her body, most prominent in her lower forehead between her eyes. With fangs noticibly sprouting from her upper jaw, and a pointy nose. Viperine dresses in a bohemian way, in 70s inspired fashions with pastel colors from pink and blue, to yellow and white, with only some black. She really likes to wear sunglasses, which, unlike those of her cousin Deuce, aren't needed for protection, but as a fashion statement, and to intimidate other monsters by leading them into thinking her eyes do turn people into stone, which they don't. Abilities Skillset * Make-Up Expertee: Viperine is incredibly handy with make-up, recognizing the best palletes and perfectly applying every thinkible cosmetics accessory. She also loves to do it and takes it into the bussiness world, being a professional artist in Hauntlyhood studios. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Stheno, and her are sisters Medusa and Euryale . Deuce Gorgon is nephew. The''' 'two don't really get along, they rarely see each other, but are considered pretty cool mutually. They usually only are together in family reunions at Petros Island, but might become closer now that Viperine has estabilished friendship's at Deuce's school, Monster High, and especially with his girlfriend Cleo de Nile. Friends Viperine is closest with Elissabat, the vampire actress she works for. The two met when Elissabat's former make-up artist quited her job to participate in a reality show, leaving a reflection-less vampire celebrity with no way to check herself up. In order to find a replacement, the actress searched around the studios, but was faced with neglet, due to a rumour that had been spread that noone was to look at her in the eyes. The only soul scatterbrained enough to look was Viperine, who started a chat and got tested as a make-up artist for Elissabat and later hired. Since then the two have been confidants and best friends, sharing secrets, experiences, and know each other like the back of their hands. Timeline * January 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Viperine Gorgon. * July 20, 2013: Viperine Gorgon is promised for New York Comic Con at San Diego Comic-Con International. * October 10, 2013: Viperine Gorgon is on display at New York Comic Con. * Mid November, 2013: Honey Swamp makes her diary debut in [[Elissabat's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Elissabat's ''Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]. * December 14, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. * December 17, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Late December, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's debut doll is released as part of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood series. * January 28, 2014: Viperine Gorgon's spare parts on Mattel's website are listed as belonging to Mojave Ray, evidently her prototype name. * March 11, 2014: Viperine Gorgon makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * April 25, 2014: Viperine Gorgon makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Master of Hiss-guise". Gallery 1ddbf999e3b2556b8d8050f65bf40e3b.jpg|Viperine 3D|link=Viperine Gorgon 0315c8c658ab49f056b657a0f79bad89.jpg|link=Viperine Gorgon tumblr_n5yc3eB3uw1sdpql5o1_500.png|link=Viperine Gorgon 32e08e573ab3bace2a624c7fe566fb4b.jpg|link=Viperine Gorgon tumblr_nwik2zrhjB1tc5d60o1_500.png|link=Viperine Gorgon tumblr_nyh79dd80o1tc5d60o1_400.png|link=Viperine Gorgon tumblr_nyhbuxtR461u3owddo1_r1_500.png|link=Viperine Gorgon Viperine Gorgon_1.png|link=Viperine Gorgon Viperine Gorgon - Ghoulebrities in Londoom.png|link=Viperine Gorgon Tumblr nnkf1sGWAI1tc5d60o1 1280.jpg|link=Viperine Gorgon tumblr_nyfxdyb3B11tc5d60o1_500.jpg|link=Viperine Gorgon tumblr_nxvw1pECkX1uckm9so1_500.jpg|link=Viperine Gorgon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gorgons Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters